Return of the Anti's
by Robot Wolf 26Z
Summary: Timothy "Timmy" Turner is 25 now. He has been married for over a year to his wife. He still has Wanda, Cosmo and Poof. One thing that Timmy Turner doesn't realize is that three of his old foes are coming back to seek revenge on him. How exactly are they going to seek their revenge? Is Timmy up to the challenge of taking them down again? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: Dont own anything except the storyline._**  
**_OC(s): None_**  
**_Rating: K+_**_** (For the time being)**_

Timothy 'Timmy' Turner got up out of bed and went over to stare out the window. He heard a soft 'poof' behind him. He heard his fairy god mother stride across the floor to him.

"Something wrong sport?" Wanda Fairywinkle-Cosma inquired quietly.

"Something feels off," Timmy replied not taking his blue eyes off the darkened street.  
Wanda peered around the twenty-five year old's shoulder. Her pink eyes flashed with confusion. She returned her attention to the brown haired boy, whom she loved like a son for so many years. Timmy seemed to have the same thought because he gave Wanda a soft smile.

"Cosmo and Poof still asleep?" Timmy inquired.

"Yes, I heard you get up, and I wondered what was wrong," Wanda replied.

"You always knew when something was wrong," Timmy stated with a soft chuckle.

"Oh Timmy," Wanda sighed.

"Timmy?" A tired voice asked.

"Yes?" Timmy replied.

"Are you coming back to bed?" His wife asked.

"Yes, I'll be there in a moment," Timmy replied, and then he turned to see that Wanda had gone back to her fairy form, and that she had a warm smile on her face.

"You go back to bed now Sport. You're lucky to have her," Wanda said before poofing back into the fishbowl.

The next morning Timmy got up early, and was outside before either his godparents, god brother or his wife woke up. He hadn't slept well last night. The events of nearly losing his godparents again two years ago still frightened him. The scared look Poof had given him. His thoughts were broken by his wife Tootie, and his fairy family freaking out about his disappearance.

"Timmy!" Shouted Cosmo, as he ran up to his god son in his human form. Concern flickered in his green eyes.

"Tootie, Cosmo found Timmy," Wanda called from the doorway, she was also in her human form, and was holding Poof, whom was like his parents, was in his human form.

"Timmy, please don't do that again," Wanda said softly as Timmy came inside, "You caused Tootie to panic."

"Sorry Wanda," Timmy apologized, his blue eyes shifting as he examined the sky.

"What has you so worried Timmy?" Wanda inquired as she too, glanced at the sky.

"Anti-Cosmo, he always vowed to return but he hasn't yet," Timmy replied as he followed Wanda back inside.

A frown was across his usual smiling face got Tootie frowning too. Her forehead wrinkled as she looked at the man she had been in love with for so many years.

"Anything wrong Timmy?" She inquired.

"You know how there are fairies like Wanda, Cosmo and Poof?" Timmy asked.

"Yeah, I know this why are you bringing it up?" Tootie inquired.

"Well for every fairy there is an Anti-fairy. The exact opposite of their Fairy counterparts. Wanda's opposite is Anti-Wanda. For Cosmo, it's Anti-Cosmo, and for Poof it's," Timmy started to explain.

"Let me guess Anti-Poof?" Tootie inquired jokingly.

"No, it's Foop. Anti-Cosmo thought it sounded eviler than Anti-Poof," Timmy said.

Timmy was absent mindedly tracing a design on the table. Tootie glanced over at Wanda and Cosmo, both of whom avoided her gaze. Timmy let out a sigh before continuing.

"Anti-Cosmo has sworn revenge on me, Wanda and Cosmo. He is leaving Poof to his son. Foop has proven to be more dangerous than his father but he is in a high-security magic prison. Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda haven't been seen since," Timmy continued explaining.

"You think that Anti-Cosmo is going to come after you?" Tootie inquired.

"He wants revenge on me for the many times I have foiled his evil plans," Timmy stated.

Dark Green eyes watched the scene unfold in the Turner's kitchen. The eyes flickered over to equally dark but pink eyes staring at him. He let a low growl escaped his lips. The woman who looked exactly like the pink fairy with Timmy, but was blue toned, except for her black bat-like wings and black crown and wand. Granted he loved her but sometimes he couldn't put up with his wife's antics sometimes.

"How exactly do you propose we take down Turner?" A monotone male voice came from behind him.

He turned around and came face to face with dull grey eyes. The Pixie was as usual, wearing a dull grey suit. For the first time Sanderson wasn't with him. A dark smile flickered across his face, revealing sharp pointed teeth. He gestured to the scene that was playing out. The Head Pixie crack a bemused grin as he watched the young man who had defeated him so many times being blissfully unaware what the two Anti-Fairies and himself were going to bring down on him. His bemused grin quickly turned to a frown as he realized something about the scene playing out.

"I thought Turner wasn't allowed to keep his fairies after he fell in love," HP inquired of Anti-Cosmo.

"They added a loophole for him and that girl," was the growled reply.

"So we can't make him lose his fairies but we can still make him suffer," HP mused out loud.

"Are you hatching a devilish plot in that Pixie brain of yours?" Anti-Cosmo smirked.

"The girl. He's married to her," HP replied.

"I know that," Anti-Cosmo growled.

"They just said something about a kid," Anti-Wanda quipped, transfixed by the floating orb.

Both HP and Anti-Cosmo's head snapped over to watch as Timmy and Tootie discussed things with Wanda and Cosmo.

"You know we can't really know for sure until a little while later," Tootie commented placing her hand over Timmy's.

"But it's never too early to have things planned out," Timmy replied.

"Kinda like your parents did but they thought you were a girl?" Wanda commented jokingly,

Timmy flushed a bright pink, that almost match his fedora. It was kind of embarrassing to go back in time to find out that your parents thought you were a girl, and that your trademark pink hat was a result of that. That was one thing that Timmy would have prefered to remain in the past where it belonged.

**And I am ending Chapter 1 here.**


	2. Chapter 2

As Timmy was cleaning the remains from breakfast he heard a dull thud and saw something fall past the window, Wanda, Cosmo and Poof all glanced at him before they all headed outside.

"Oh come on shove off you two!" Growl a vague Scottish accented voice.

"Dave, Carol," Both Timmy and Tootie called out upon recognizing the two elves.

"Oh great you _know _these two?" Inquired another person, who wasn't quite elf.

"Timmy, Tootie, meet Calypso Jingler," Carol said a little nervously.

"Cool, I'm-" was all Timmy got out before Calypso interrupted.

"Ah yes Timothy Tiberinus Turner, I've heard of you," Calypso commented.

Tootie noticed that not only the two elves exchange glances, but Wanda and Cosmo as well. It wasn't one of the "I'm-hiding-something" glance it was more of the "This-isn't-good" kind.

"I would prefer it if you would call me Timmy, Calypso," Timmy replied with a slight grin.

"And I would prefer it if you called me Caly, but a word of caution, _never _call me Cal," Caly returned.

Tootie observed Caly. She was about the same height as Carol. Her hair was a multitude of colors. Her eyes constantly shifted between green, red, blue, gold and silver. She seemed to be a bit more lax than Carol or Dave. Her ears were slightly pointed. Her outfit caught and held attention quite well: Thick heavy black combat boots, much like the ones Jorgen Von Strangle wore, Dark grey cargo pants with criss-crossed colors that looked like markers, Her shirt was also a dark grey but looked like paint had been spilled all over it. She wore a gold chain around her neck with, surprisingly, a crown and a wand attached to it.

"Okay you aren't an elf that's for sure," Timmy said slowly, " but yet you have the same air as an elf but at the same time the air of a fairy."

Caly smirked and her eyes settled on a deep golden red color. She seemed to be waiting for Timmy to come to a conclusion. Even Wanda, Cosmo, Carol and Dave, seemed to waiting for the same thing. Poof on the other hand was happily playing with his toys. Caly started to hum a vaguely familiar theme.

"What are you? A fairly-elf?" Timmy asked laughingly.

Caly's smirked turned into a wild grin. Timmy was dumbfounded. He started spluttering.  
"It's better if details are not known," Caly said simply, and she turned to Carol and Dave, "Well?"

"What?" Dave asked.

"You two know very well What?" Caly snapped.

"That spot of Naughtiness, Dave," Carol gently reminded the other elf.

Caly's eyes were now a blazing red. Which was probably why she was no longer allowed to work on the production floor at the North Pole, or ever assigned a godchild. Her quick rise to anger was unexpected by Timmy and Tootie. They were taken aback when the hybrid started speaking a language that hadn't been spoken on Earth for well over three hundred years.

"Yeah that," Dave grinned sheepishly once Caly stopped her rant in the unknown language.

"Unfortunately Dave and I can't do anything about it. Caly on the other hand isn't bound by Elven law nor Fairy law, so she can help you with it," Carol explained.

"You better get back Carol, you know how production slows if you are away for more than a couple hours," Caly commented.

"You sure you will be fine _alone _guiding these two?" Carol inquired.

"It's not like it's Anti-Cosmo, the Pixies or Foop," Caly chuckled.

Anti-Cosmo started laughing. Of course the grouping of his followers would gain the attention of the only hybrid in the magical world. The Fairy-Elf: Calypso, she was dangerous though. There were rumors that she had some Anti-Fairy blood too. Anti-Cosmo doubted that, she didn't have any of the telltale signs of having Anti-Fairy blood, but then again he had been wrong about her before. He watched as the two Elves returned to the North Pole and then as Caly changed into a different set of clothes that consisted of a black pair of pants and a dark grey shirt and a black jacket, her boot stayed though. And Caly's eyes settled on a silver-blue color, making her look like a human with the exception of her pointed ears. Anti-Cosmo gave HP a twisted smile to allow him to know that the trap was ready to be sprung.

_**As you can see you just met my only FOP OC, Calypso Jingler, or Caly for short. The plot keeps thickening. BTW are the Characters in character or OOC?**_


End file.
